


You Get Me

by DangerousCommieSubversive



Category: Dark Avengers (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Hand Feeding, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ridiculously cute, fluffy fic. About Mac and Karla. What?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Get Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fatallywhimsical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatallywhimsical/gifts).



 Mac's not having an especially good day. It's not that he slept poorly, because he _never_ sleeps well. Although Daken and Lester _did_ keep him up more than usual, fighting in the next room.

Or...something.

He doesn't want to think about it too hard.

No, it's mostly that he's got indigestion, so he started off the morning throwing up half a squirrel and a few fingers in the middle of the living room. It was gross, it sucked, and now nobody will talk to him. Except Ares, but Ares just ordered him to have some chicken soup and go back to bed, and he doesn't _want_ to.

He just curls up on one end of the couch and sulks.

“What's wrong with _you?_ ”

Mac looks up into Karla's face and scowls. “Stomachache.”

She stares at him for a moment, then glances over at where a member of the cleaning staff is still getting bits of squirrel out of the carpet. “Maybe you should give the squirrels a break.”

“But I _like_ them.”

She rolls her eyes. “Stay put, I'll be right back.”

He stays where he is. Not because he's listening to her, just because he doesn't feel like getting up.

A few minutes later she comes back and says, “Move over.”

He edges over sulkily. “What do _you_ want?”

It takes her a moment to get settled against the couch arm. Then, “Open up.”

“...why?”

“Because I told you to.”

“You're gonna poison me!”

“With _Tums?_ ” She huffs. “Open up. It's just indigestion, don't be a baby.”

He stares down at the colorful, chalky tablets in her hand, and then opens his mouth wide.

She tosses them to him, one by one.

He snatches them out of the air with his tongue.

“ _Chew_ them. Slowly. Don't just swallow them whole.”

As soon as the first one hits his stomach he can feel the gurgling start to subside, and he grins toothily and slumps against Karla's shoulder. “ _You_ get me.”

At first she cringes away, but then slowly relaxes, reaching up to scratch the general spot where one of his ears _ought_ to be. “Guess I do.” A pause. “I brought you some chicken, too. It'll suit your stomach better. But if you bite me I'm putting you through a window.”

His sulkiness reemerges for a moment. “I don't _want_ chicken, I want a better squirrel.”

“You know you'll just throw up again.” She reaches over, picks up a plastic container from the endtable, and shakes it gently. “Come on. You need to eat.”

“...ok, fine.”

She plucks out a piece of chicken and tosses it to him.

He catches it with his tongue.

She laughes. She's really pretty when she's laughing.

He grins a fang-filled grin. “Can I have another?”

Karla throws the next piece wide. He manages to snatch it out of the air anyway, but overbalances, falling sideways into her lap. His tongue lolls out of his mouth, dog-like. “Can I have another one?”

“So you _do_ want chicken then.”

“Only from you. You get me.”

She feeds him another piece of chicken _and_ rubs his stomach.

The container she brought in is pretty full—the cold leftovers of a previous night's dinner—so, since they're going piece by piece, it takes them a while to go through all of it.

About halfway through, Lester wanders in with one of his vast collection of _Call of Duty_ games in hand, sees them, and stops. “The hell is _this?_ ”

Karla just sighs, and she _certainly_ doesn't stop rubbing Mac's stomach. “This is two adults dealing with a bout of indigestion in a mature way, Bullseye.”

Mac just says, “Hey, Lester! Karla _gets_ me!”

Lester just walks away.


End file.
